


露天演出

by collaroff



Series: 由梦发生 [2]
Category: Black Survival (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 14:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12819210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collaroff/pseuds/collaroff
Summary: 前几天做的梦的衍生。





	露天演出

威廉蹲在灌木丛旁，旁边躺着的是弟弟的尸体。他本来不想这样的——他在挖掘铁矿石的时候看见了罗萨里奥，威廉藏在灌木丛中，想要逃离山道。但罗萨里奥发现了他。

 

血顺着并不陡峭的坡道往下流，植物并不在乎你灌溉它的是什么，浮在地表的根和泥土吸收着红色。

 

“对不起。”威廉低下头。罗萨里奥裂开的脸并没有什么表情，山风把树叶划得呼呼作响。威廉张开嘴，像一只灰褐色的食尸鸟。他过于悲痛了，这不是第一次，每一次都是不能接受的。他把罗萨里奥的球棒塞进了背包里，这曾经是他亲爱的弟弟的东西。

 

黄杨上有他们两兄弟溅上的血，威廉最后一次低头查看，他发现了被清晨大雾掩盖的浓烟，火焰飞快地顺着藤蔓爬到树上，血液在另一种红中消失殆尽。凶狠的火势开始蔓延，火舌卷向罗萨里奥的尸体，一个女人从烟雾中走出来。

 

“我想要…我想要我妹妹回来！”

“为什么…她在着火！”

“火！”

 

火光里她成了一道影子，然后她发现了他。

 

“不是你…”她喃喃自语，开始疯狂大笑。威廉开始后退，高爆手榴弹擦着手腕爆炸，剧烈的灼烧感刺痛着他。他才做好的斩首官D的飞斧击中了阿德瑞娜的胸口。投手总是很准，女性的身体飞快地倒进了火海。

 

威廉又向后退了几步。尸体被迅速吞没了。手榴弹炸裂擦伤了他的左胸和下颚，罗萨里奥重击了他的右肩，他想自己应该去医院一趟，找一些废弃的绷带和药。上帝保佑我不遇见维克莱恩博士。

 

他这样可能是太慢了点，等他终于从医院的废墟中翻出一些不知名的药片和泛黄的绷带，禁区很快就要关闭了。

 

马上就要到最后一轮。

威廉走向了消防局。

 

这个地方他很熟悉，游戏刚开始的时候，他就在这里，地上的血迹已经干了，杰琪躺在她没做好的电锯旁。威廉从上面跨过去，踢到了另一个身体。

 

“你不能这么做。”

 

奇妙的声音。威廉想，第一次在游戏里看见哈特的时候觉得很奇妙。第一次在研究所见到哈特的时候也很奇妙。

从CD播放器里走出来的人物。

而且完全不一样。

他回忆起声音低到到完全听不清楚的见面，那种奇妙的惊喜。

 

威廉抬起头，哈特站在阶梯上，往下俯视着他。

“你不能这样。”她怕他听不见，缓慢又小声地重复了一遍。威廉踢到的是那个南美男孩的尸体。他小心翼翼地从旁边绕了过去。

“我杀死了他。”哈特说，“对不起。”

她好像非常苦恼。

“为什么人们都喜欢斗争…我不想伤害他…我可以不伤害他。”

“世界需要爱与…和平。”

 

“哈哈。”

威廉没有回答她，回应的是那个东方人。东彰一踩到了杰琪的手指，发硬的尸体只是一种障碍物，他的脸上没有平常的笑容，径直望向哈特·弗洛伊德。

“你怎么那么梦幻？”

“你的爱什么都拯救不了。”他的话还是没有变，永远是煽动的，痛苦的，仿佛是东方人的神秘咒语。威廉还在回忆记忆中的几个东方人，看见哈特从阶梯上往下走来。

 

他迅速地转身，把飞斧投向彰一，彰一向后退了一步，散落在地的电锯材料使他一个趔趄，威廉插向了他的脖颈。东彰一的人头落了地。

 

他们隔得太近了，威廉看见彰一脸上错愕的表情。

是的，很突然。

他用手擦了擦脸上的血，下颚的刺痛感没有消失，手背粗糙的触感仿佛要把黏在一起的皮肤拉下来。威廉突然不太敢回头看哈特。他曾经很有名，虽然他还是没有机会跟哈特登在同一个版面，见到自己手机里的偶像，总归是要——威廉手臂上的肉已经被烧烂了，暴露在空气中，威廉觉得一阵恶心与悔恨。他应该在来之前就包扎好的。

 

他还是没能阻止哈特从上面走下来。

他曾经想要看一场演出的。

 

哈特已经走到了他背后。他听见了吉他弦的震动声。

“你也要死吗？”

 

“不。”

自由女神像随即落地。

威廉仍然不愿转过身。

 

“请你听一听我的表演吧！”她的语气有一点快乐，却马上低落下去。“这样不太好。”

“他们都死了。”

哈特说。

威廉重复了一遍。他努力表达自己想要安慰的意愿。

“我……给你搭建一个舞台吧？”

离结束没有多久了。这是一个久远的愿望，威廉有过很多很多的愿望，大多数都没有实现。选择棒球给他带来持久又不可磨灭的痛苦。

他毁了弟弟的一切，他还结束了弟弟的生命。

全部都是我的错。

至少这个梦想是纯粹的，不会伤害任何人。不需要伤害任何人。他把东方人的尸体摆在了杰琪的旁边，哈特看着他忙碌着。威廉始终没有别过脸。

 

年轻的投手在忙碌着，哈特坐在石阶上。

“他们需要一首安魂曲。”她哼唱起来。

她有些快乐又有些悲伤，死去的尸体是她的听众，这只会让她更沮丧，“谢谢你，威廉。”

我仍然有一个听众。

虽然这时间不会太久，很可能她会忘记这些事情，但她有了一个听众。棒棒糖把她嘴里的歌词黏得含糊不清。她很快就被打断了。

 

“好了。”威廉叫她。

留给他们的时间并没有很多。

这里是最后的地方。

哈特从地上站起来，蜷着腿让她双脚发麻，威廉伸手想去扶一下。

接着他被抓住了手。

对哈特·弗洛伊德来说，抓住克拉伯的手是很自然的事情，她信任每一个愿意听她音乐的人。

对威廉·本森来说，就不仅仅是如此了。他触碰了自己的梦境。哈特的手和他握过所有女孩子的手都不一样，练习乐器让她的手很粗糙，威廉却觉得它软得像他获得赛扬奖时看见的天空中的云朵。

多么荒谬！

多么荒谬！威廉牵着这团云朵，看她飘到了舞台上。

云朵变成了太阳。

哈特在舞台上是完全不一样的。她是震动的鼓膜，是跳动的心脏。没有电吉他，架子鼓和贝斯，威廉依然觉得很兴奋。

 

音乐像毒品一样，令他的大脑断片，一切都没有发生过，他的情绪不太稳定，他听见哈特在台上大叫。

看不见的钟在滴滴答答地倒计时。

哈特说：“我希望音乐可以拯救你。”

威廉想，“当然，拯救我。”

**Author's Note:**

> 梦大致内容是哈特在禁区内搭建了舞台演出，威廉坐在旁边看，然后杀死了所有打扰他听演出的人。
> 
> 什么嘛感觉好酷。没想到改写出来这么的……没有甜度。


End file.
